


A Plan, A Plan

by POPP_Writing_Group



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breakdown is Very Good, Flirting, From that one episode in TFP, How Do I Tag, I'm rambling but, Other, THIS IS THEM JUST TALKING AND DECIDING HOW TO GET PAST OP OKAY, Why DID Knock Out Flirt With Optimus?????, drabble time, this'd be better off going on Tumblr but what the heck, too good for this world, too pure, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: *Wolf whistle*  "Sweet rims!  24 gauge?  You're reeeal heavy duty!  Just like my friend here!"Okay listen this has been on my mind for forever.  How the heck did Knock Out get the idea to do that?  What was the conversation he MUST have had with Breakdown?  IT WAS COORDINATED.  HE TALKED TO BREAKDOWN BEFOREHAND AND PLANNED THIS.





	A Plan, A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I really should not be posting this on here

“So, it’s inside there?”

“Yes.”

“And we’re gonna get it?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Can I break the front window?”

“Why not?”  Knock Out pulled to a halt just outside the museum’s parking lot, beginning the automatic search for life forms.  Next to him, Breakdown hummed excitedly in alt-mode.

“Wait,” Knock Out said, and gave an annoyed ex-vent.  “These readings are picking up. . .  _ several  _ Cybertronian life forms.”

“The Autobots must be here,” Breakdown said angrily.

“Look,” Knock Out whispered.  “Right in front of the window.”

“It’s a truck.”  There was a nanoklik or two of silence, and then a gasp.  “It’s the Prime, isn’t it?!”

“Who else?”

“Are we gonna fight him?”  There was the tiniest note of doubt in Breakdown’s voice.  

“Hmm.”  Knock Out let his engine idle as he thought.  “I don’t . . . maybe if. . .”

“If the other Autobots are here, they’ll all come and fight too,” Breakdown muttered.  “We’d have to take out the Prime first if we want to get out in one piece. Can we even  _ do  _ that?”

Suddenly, an idea sparked itself in Knock Out’s processor with all the spectacular, insane glory of a K-98 Refined bomb.  “I’m going to flirt with him.”

“Wait-- wait, what?!”

“Look, look, look, Breakdown, I’ll say something about his alt-mode, or-- or something, like ‘nice smokestacks’, and then  _ you  _ come in while he’s distracted and fire your missile.”

“My missile-- alright, but what if he dodges it, or-- or catches it, or something?”

“Then I’ll get him with the staff.  He’ll  _ definitely  _ be distracted if you fire a missile at him.”  Knock Out sucked in an awed vent as a better idea occurred to him.  “Ohh. . . Breakdown, I’ll say he’s ‘heavy duty’, and  _ that’s  _ when you come in and shoot.”

“Why then?”

“Because it’s going to connect the two things!  ‘Heavy duty, just like Breakdown’. I’ll even say it out loud.  I’ll say, ‘you’re real heavy duty, just like my friend here.’ Can you listen for that?”

“Sure, Knocky.  Whatever you want.”

“You  _ have  _ to come in then.”

“I will!”

“Be  _ sure  _ to listen, okay?”

“I will, Knocky, I will.  But. . . are you sure this is going to work?”

“Well,” Knock Out chuckled, “even if it doesn’t, it’ll make one  _ pit  _ of a statement.”


End file.
